


The Mongrel's Journal

by Misaki04



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki04/pseuds/Misaki04
Summary: I woke up hearing the screams and cries of my comrades as the Grail on the war was corrupted by Angra Mainyu...the Avenger whom represented the World's evil.The burning of my flesh mingled with the others was a revolting smell I could never forget as I lay waste onto the battlefield that had heroes of time fight one another for the wish granting omnipotent device.Yet just as I close my eyes to succumb to death, an eerie chuckle resonates onto the land and warmth engulfs my body as if caging me from what was about to come.Only to wake up as a slave to the King of Heroes....But I have a secret yet to be known. Will you find out before the time runs out? Will you reach out your hand to save me or watch me as I fall...Oh brother...please forgive me for I have chosen to hate you.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Original Female Character(s), Gilgamesh | Caster/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

I'm Misaki Keio, 12 years old, an assassin of the Church under the orders of Risei Kotomine who was the overseer of the War in Fuyuki on 1940. Due to the fact that he did not trust how this system will work in his or his son's favor that he entrusted me in killing the last master who shall wish upon the Holy Grail.

Don't get me wrong, I never sided on anything other than my own. It was a world of kill or be killed. It always was, humanity had long lost the battle because they chose to lose against their own thoughts and lust. I never fit into this system even if I tried to. I was that different that the Church took me to train me to be an assassin to do their biddings. A rabid dog fit for a cunning master. Afterall I never voiced out my opinions outloud but this is just the tip of the iceberg. 

I awaken by the screams and the burning sensation that spreads throughout my whole body as if roasting me for all the sins that I have committed. It was the first time I trully felt scared. Maybe there was still a part of me that stayed human. That still clings onto the hope that I will live for the next day.... Opening my eyes I see what could be the worst nightmare of all... The battlefield where Kirei-sama and Kiritsugu Emiya was now a blob of black liquid that was spreading fast to Fuyuki. My comrades now dead as they tried to reach onto me...their hands, the only thing that was left to them would reach out to me until those too disappears, engulfed by the 'mud'. I feel so cold, my brain would tell me, yet I know that I was dying. How fitting, even upto the end I would be alone and lonely. Accepting my fate, I succumb onto the darkness of sleep. Eternal sleep until warmth spreads onto my body as a chuckle responded near me before I lose my consciousness. 

10 years have passed since that fateful night on where my whole life had supposedly ended. Now I serve Kirei Kotomine-sama and his good for nothing bratty servant from the 1940 Fuyuki Grail War, Gilgamesh, the man who claims I owe my life to.... and this is my journal as I continue living. Maybe my entries ends when the King of Heroes finally sees me as someone to dispose off afterall he claims every humans as mongrels.

Though he is the real mongrel here...I mean he is part god and part human. A hybrid, the literal term of mongrel. Son of the Goddess Ninsun and the Human turned God Lugalbanda (whom I know is Gilgamesh's Idol you know like those Idol Groups today...trust me I saw him geeking out on his dad while cleaning the church...totally normal day right here) and the only friend of the weapon of the Gods, Enkidu (let's not delve on this or he'll murder me) but hey atleast I get to shitalk him even in my diary. Kirei-sama was really nice to get me this journal to have my thoughts be written. Caren-sama must have nagged him that I have stress lines on my forehead already when I visited her. That cute child really knows what to do. 

Now I'm a lady or atleast that's what Cu said, yeah this guy is the only sane guy in this place after Kirei stole him from his master, Bazett Fraga McRemitz. I'm now 22 but really I never knew the difference I have from what I had 10 years ago.


	2. Entry 1

Date: December XX, XXXX

Dear Journal,

This would be my first entry after taking ownership of this journal. Though I would burn this journal once it serves it purpose. Or not. Depends on my mood. I clearly don't know what to do in here other than to rant at how lazy the man sleeping on the second floor is. He asked me to buy some food that will fit to his taste...his grandeur taste. A food fit for a king.

Flashback

Gilgamesh was once again sitting on the plush loveseat of the church while drinking his exquisite wine. Kirei was on the window, looking out with his deadpan face. Misaki was out and about cleaning the whole church vicinity like what was ordered from her when Kirei signals her to come up.

Dumping the rake, shovel and bags of fallen leaves and snow, she heaves herself upstairs and came face to face with a serious looking Gilgamesh who seem to have finished his wine of the hour. His red snake like orbs stare at the woman, trying to make her squirm in his sight. Yet she did not flinch. She was already used to this treatment afterall. 

"Mongrel, make yourself useful and serve me the food that fits my standards. Failure to do so will have your head cut from your weak body. Now go. And ask Kirei for the money." Shooing her with his hand motions, she headed for the priest and got a wallet. Heading out it in the winter season with little clothing consisting of a white button up shirt and slacks was not her kind of thing. But it was what was required by Kirei for her to wear alog with the cross necklace she wears around her neck. 

She gazes at the various stalls and shops gearing up for the nearing Christmas season with children running around with glee. Their boisterous laughter was a new environment for her than the boisterous laughter of that Golden King. Yet as she roams the place, there was nothing she could find to appease what that golden block of sh*t wanted to have. Afterall they didn't quite specify what they trully asked to be bought for. 

She was his slave, his subject, the person who shall answer his beck and call. That was her primary duty given to her by Kirei years ago. Cu Cullain was out probably drinking sone of that hot wine. So she bought herself a cup from a stall and drank it while she roamed around.

Soon her eyes fell onto a decorative cake full of blings and gold in the rather known street of Fuyuki, the place where the rich waste their money. Squinting at the cake's price from the shop's window. She also reads what was in it. It had real gold...flakes...literal Gold. But this looks like something that man wanted to have. Within the chilly wind, she enters the shop and bought the cake at roughly 99,354¥ (900$). And it was even just a slice. 

After buying what was needed, she walked back to the church and saw Tohsaka crying by the gates and soon ran away. She knew Tokiomi was killed by Kirei and Kirei became her guardian... yet she could not tell the child at all. It was Kirei's most sworned secret until he can say it to her in the Holy Grail War while he kills the young girl. Sighing Misaki enters the church and puts the cake slice on a plate. Serving it to the king.

Yet the king was not happy when he takes a piece from it. He was far from happy. It was a disappointing cake that did not answer his standards. Throwing the cake to the floor, the broken ceramics. She did not flinch and started cleaning up the mess. But for Gilgamesh's entertainment, he steps on her hand that was holding the broken plate. Shards of white porcelain enters her hand as she still had her face neutral. She wouldn't give him the entertainment of showing any emotion from him. Scoffing, Gilgamesh left her but not without kicking her side. Disappearing within the church, probably to sleep. And this was just the beginning.


	3. Entry 2

January XX, XXXX

** Dear Journal ** **,**

Did I say how much thankful I am to be away from him right now? Well I guess now I can write it here. Kirei-sama asked me to watch over his daughter for a week while he goes around with Cu, probably to kill some masters along the way, those who may hinder his future plans. 

But when it was time to leave her again, he was there, leaning on a pillar... with his eyes gazed at my figure.

** Flashback **

Kirei had ordered Misaki to prepare her necessities and clothing in one bag, telling her that she would be keeping watch of his daughter, Caren for some days, maximum of a week.

The girl couldn't help but be thankful to whoever god had heard her pleas. That she can have some peace away from the Ancient King of Uruk, while she was under Caren's power, she would help the little girl with whatever they wanted.

Days flew by and it was time for her to leave the litgle girl once more. With that in mind, she bids Caren a small wave and a heartfelt goodbye, promising to visit if she could. She then started walking, only to be stopped by what was infront of her, the King of Heroes in his human garbs, leaning on a streetlight, arms crossed. His piercing red eyes would gaze at her unnervingly. It made her flinch on the spot. "Gilgamesh." 

He would then remove himself from his spot, walking to her. "Mongrel."


	4. Entry 4

February XX, XXXX

Dear Journal,

The world always kept me remembering the faces of the people I have let down. Everytime I retire from bed and try to enter the dream world, I would succumb to seeing the faces of the children I meet who would gaze at me and call me pretty like a doll. Those faces filled with glee, as they follow Kirei to the second floor of the church. Only to hear their anguish-filled cries as Gilgamesh tortures them for Mana. Lately, Kirei had been giving me tea, the reason was for me to relax with the heavy work. It tasted quite funny to say the least. But it keeps me energized for work. Finishing the menial tasks faster than before. Also that golden prick hasn't been showing himself in my vision. Atleast I don't need to stress out over my courses of action anymore... I'm sorry children... I'll make sure to offer flowers again tomorrow in the tree you all kept gazing at before you were thrown to your deaths....

Closing her small journal, the young woman would gaze at the lifeless night from her window. The luminous moon would keep her company from the growing darkness in her mind. She wouldn't notice the clustering of mana from the corner of the room. The man gazing at her from the dark. His red eyes, cold and strict. The eyes of a snake ready to pounce on it's enemies. 

His face was quite young for an old king of the old age. The Urukian King... The Child of Man and Gods. Gilgamesh. His face had a smirk, and in his hand was a nearly empty bottle of a potion he asked Kirei to give to the woman before him. An eternal servant at his beck and call. Closing his eyes, his passive skill would pry his brain and show him bits of the future.

This woman along with a black haired boy and a ginger headed female with dozens of heroic spirits behind their backs. Infront of them was a beast. A woman Gilgamesh knew all too well. Tiamat. Opening his eyes again, he grumbles and dissapears from the room. He sealed Sha Naqba Imuru* once more and leans at the wall. He would need to drink to forget once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sha Naqba Imuru - is the clairvoyant passive skill of Gilgamesh in all his forms. But as an Archer (Adult Archer) he would think that with this skill,there would be no thrill, so he would try to seal it off.


End file.
